A sword and his mister
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: Stan never knew the truth about his family or himself. But when one day he is attacked at school, meeting his new friend; kyle broflovski. The truth of his world comes to reality and the duty that he and his friends have been charged with to keep the people safe. Warning: Boyxboy and a lot of violence.
1. How it all began

**Hi everyone. I hope you enjoy my southpark- Soul eater crossover. If you do, please follow and favourite. I will try and update as regularly as I can. And again, I hope you enjoy. I will post a warning with each chapter as I do with most my stories. Have a nice day/night wherever you are! ****Warning: **story contains BoyxBoy (don't like, then don't read), swearing, scenes of extreme violence and ratings may be turned up at a later time.****

* * *

Adults always tell their children that their are no such thing as monsters: There's no such thing as the darkness that is under the bed, there's none of the shadows that lurk in the corners of rooms or that pass by your window.

Parents are so good at telling lies. They lie so well that eventually even they come to believe their own truths.

It is quite powerful how self belief can fuel someone. Belief that they are not in a world where they are the most powerful. A world where they are ants beneath people's feet. Humans... they are the smallest of creations. The think that they are supreme? Well there's just one problem with that.

There are creatures. Creatures that walk the surface of this world. Belonging not to the light as humans do, but to the darkness. These people are often made into legends or myths, they inspire some of the most horrific tales of suffering and pain that history has to show.

After all.

A sound soul resides in a sound mind and sound body.

As humans moved on with modernising civilisation they forgot the old ways. They forgot that they had to hide and stand behind their guardians. They forgot that they all had a reason to fear the blackness inside their own hearts.

They forgot why they crawled into shelter from the darkness.

This is a story of someone who managed to walk and survive in both worlds after having what felt like his own, come tumbling down. A story of how him and his friends fought for freedom and love. Trying to escape out of their own town and the hidden hells of it.

It all starts one morning in December.

_**-Stan's POV-**_

I just wanted an ordinary life.

I was happy before I found out.

I guess I better start from the beginning, my name is Alexander, I am sixteen years old, I spent most my life keeping to myself, I don't trust others enough to get close to them after…. What happened.

I go to a special school for… kids who are different, apparently because I wasn't how society deemed the idea of me as 'normal' that meant everybody else could take it out on me for what I am, but I cannot change any more than a leopard can change its prints. That's what my father and mother had said to me. I had to go away because I was different. Just like my sister, them and my grandparents before me. All because of something to do with our god damn family. Don't get me wrong, I get on quite well with my parents... well my mother at least. Me and my father just never really found much in common. We would clash like two swords on a battle field. We never had any common ground and just grew apart the older I grew.

My mother though, she had always been there for me.

While my father decided that I had nothing worth while to contribute, my mother had always encouraged me. She had fought for me as hard as I could to stay at home... but eventually she had even said it herself. I had to go to this school. Sorry... correction. This prison. South Park Academy. Named after my home town. Apparently it was where she and my father had to go... before they had proved themselves. I never understood what the hell that meant. Proved themselves... what?

Anyway, I better start this story in order; it all began on the last week of term.

I went to a boarding school here in the wide open country and mountainside. I had spent most my time here, from the time that my parents had turned around to me at the age of seven, to now at the age of sixteen where I still, out of all the others who had been my parent's friends and their kids, hadn't proved myself the way that they had over the time they had been here at this fucking stupid hell hole!

I didn't go off campus much except when I had to go and buy some new clothes, we wasn't that far off a small village by the sea coast, it was about a half an hour walk but it was peaceful, the beach, the sea, the sound of waves lapping on the shore, it often helped me bring myself serenity while I battled with my own personal demons. It wasn't easy to be deal with depression, to constantly have the darkness in your head aimed through you, constantly trying to break and fracture you. To push you to the limits where you felt as though everything around you was nothing more than a large pile of shit.

But anyway, you probably want to hear what happened right? This is how everything in my life began to make sense... how my families inherited secret finally came down to me.

_**-Break-**_

I looked around the classroom coming out the daydream of being on the beach, imagining those long stretches of sand dunes and waving touches of grown grass in the sand which would softly grace my palm as I would listen to the melody of waves crashing across each other.

I would much rather have been at the beach instead of this stupid class room.

The walls were brightly painted and decorated with smiling faces and big posters that read; _Friends forever._

They treated us as though we were still fucking children!

I leant back in my chair and looked out the window; my reflection was just barely visible in the darkened blue glass pane, I was nothing special, I wore a sapphire blue shirt with sleeves rolled up to expose my pale forearms and elbow length black gloves which I wore to keep my scars hidden from the view of others. I didn't like the feeling of wearing long sleeves, because they felt rather constricting, like the clothes were suffocating me... but I didn't mind wearing the fingerless, black long length gloves, hey, go figure. The front of my shirt read; keep calm and don't make me angry. The font was a bold crimson which stood out nicely among the blue framing, they were both my favourite colours, so the fact I had found a shirt that I like that much, it was just nice to be able to have a piece of clothing that reflected me. Around my neck was a necklace with a single gold ring attached to it: my mother ring which she had gotten from my grandmother. She had never trusted it to anyone else. Not my older sister. Not to show or explain it to even my father. Only having given it to me.

It was my most important possession.

I looked towards my features, I didn't mind the way I looked, but I certainly didn't appreciate it either. At the front were thick black, spiky hair stood out on a thin, pale face and thin built body, while at the back of my hair, it was cut short to make it stand out all the more, while a red and blue beanie was tilted back keeping the line of spikes more thickly to bush out.

But don't let that deceive you.

I'm strong and fast, I had no choice but to learn to fight at my other schools and with all the times I ran away from people, running just became easy. But then there was my eyes; a startling and bright azure blue, with a sharp pupil that looked as though it wanted to shift, if eyes were the window to the soul then they would just see the darkness in the pits of mine.

At the front the teacher kept rambling on to the class, "Remember class, with the final week of term coming up before Christmas, those who will be staying here better give in notice before it's too late." In the reflection of the glass I could see his gaze shift to me, a grin spreading across his face as I let out a quiet sigh. I detested it when he picked on me in class. I knew that he would pick on me, jut for the fact that he always would! "Marsh."

I hated it when he called me by my last name. "Please tell the class what you think of these lines." He pointed towards the board.

Mr Mirsad, oh how sometimes I hated him.

His gaze was locked on me and I could see him trying not to grin, "Please do tell us what you think of this tale, that is, if you can read it." Around the class most of the students snickered. Just because they thought that I was okay looking, they assumed that I was a complete air head. They thought because I cared to pay as much attention to myself on the outside as I would any other aspect, that I was vein... But I wasn't stupid. That was the last thing I was. I knew the damn story which I was looking at in front of me.

It was a tale, a really old one, a tale of a woman who had been defiled in the temple of Athena in Greece, she was a beautiful maiden named Medusa but her beauty had allured the God of the seas Poseidon who took her on the cold floor against her will. Basically, he raped her. He attacked her and raped her. Then her own patron Athena had cursed her, (even in those days there was just no justice, those who had power used it to oppress the weak), Medusa had been a victim which was only to much understood in modern days by very few people, that was the answer, she was just a victim who had the tale flipped on her and then made to look like a monster.

"I don't know sir." I muttered and moved my gaze down to the floor.

"Well if you spent less time staring at your reflection and more time listening, you might do well." He grinned.

I felt my ears burning from embarrassment.

I hated this class. I hated the people in it. There had been times where I had actually managed to enjoy it, mostly when I had still had friends in here: Butters Stotch. Kenny McCormick, Wendy Testaburger, Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak... hell! Even fucking Eric Cartman! The person that everyone thought would crash out of this school and get sent back to our home town... but no. All of them had come to this school and within a couple of years, or while reaching the age of thirteen, they had passed some secret test that the students had and had all been transferred to a different off campus school.

By now, everyone else I had known or were the kids of my parent's friends, they were off enjoying what ever new school this was. Though... I never heard off them much any more, let alone got to see them. I was lucky if I got a text every couple of months from them... but I couldn't help and admit that I did feel even worse for the fact now that I was the oldest boy in this school, still attending the private lessons which the teachers offered. Most others my age had been sent home, saying that they couldn't succeed, while as they said to me that I had the great and most potential. That they weren't ready to give up on me like the others were...

The school bell rang for the end of the lesson and the thirteen year old's in their other seats, rose and walked out whispering quietly about how thick I was. Some of them were bunched into pairs... that was the strange thing about the students at my school. When they left the class, they would often leave in twos. A lot of the time before they left, they would get close to each other then suddenly one morning, the two students would be gone and another pair would replace them.

I turned my gaze back out to the window.

_I wish they would give up on me. _I thought dejectedly.

_**-Break-**_

Next period wasn't so bad; it was a free lesson. My favourite part of the freaking long day. We got very little time to ourselves during the days, we always ending up in our own little work shops or private tutor sessions, whenever we weren't in a main class like, Maths, Science, English or most praised for importance by teachers; History.

Besides, normally whenever I had a free class, my tutor would try and pin me down in a class room with other students so that I could learn how to socialise better and talk to more people! I mean, not literally, but every time I saw her, she would always chide me and question whether I had been talking to people or not. But ever since my last friend Eric Cartman had left, I had completely lost all time and patience to talk to the other students. I was sixteen years old in a classroom full of kids who were way younger than me! It was too awkward to talk to them... as if it wasn't already.

So I do what I do every time I got a free lesson and had managed to weasel my way out of some stupid workshop which my tutor had arranged to make me more social.

I went to the art classroom, it was one of my favourite lessons with two of the best teachers.

You see the school had decided that Art and Music weren't just that important any more, so they had combined both subjects into one room. It wasn't because I loved the subjects themselves, but mainly just because of what the work in the subjects did for me.

As I entered the room I smiled as I saw the familiar painting and clay pieces around the edges of the room while the sound of soft piano flowed, it was almost like a lullaby, Professor Thomas and Danny sat at the head desks of the room, they smiled when they looked up and saw me, "If it isn't our star pupil." Danny's voice rang out, she was dress in a blue lace dress, she had a strong build and form. Her voice was slightly husky carrying a faint trace of her old life before she had decided to take control of it and put her life into her own hands.

Even though we weren't the same in the fact that she was Transgender and I wasn't, I respected that she had been the one to take her life and make her choices to make herself happy, while she had taught me to do the same with my depression and had kicked me into gear to make me happy with the life I was living. "I hope your not skipping again." She winked with a pearly smile. Flicking the long curtain of dark hair over her shoulders and letting her eyes sparkle in the light.  
"Although, it wouldn't be a problem if you were, you have a lot of work to do with that competition coming up soon, will you be playing Piano or presenting one of your drawings?"

That was Thomas. Dressed as he always would in a plain shirt with a pair of faded and torn jeans which were splotched with traces of coloured paint. His hair was a sparkling gold and his eyes were a dark hazelnut. His skin was a soft peachy colour and his build was muscled strong... was stronger than the most average artist.

When I first came to this stupid school he found me getting told of by one of the teachers for walking out Mirsad's lesson, that's when he had first showed me the art and music room, it was tucked away in the back of the school in the lower levels.

Most days he wore a black shirt and jeans with blood red tie, he always kept his appearance to be top and best that he could be. But considering that we was already nearing the end of term, and it was pretty much the last session of the day, I understood why he wasn't dressing as though he was on a competition for Mr Universe... which he totally could be.

He moved out the seat of the main piano and smiled at me to sit. Quickly chasing through near piles of sheets of paper to try and figure out which looked the best to his eyes. "Take a seat." He nodded.

And I did.

The sound of the piano just came naturally to me, just like putting a pencil to paper and drawing, I never had understood why I could play or even if the fact that I continued to want to play, but the fact was that, I enjoyed it and my therapist thought that I should keep playing the instrument because it was good for me. "Why don't we try picking up where we left off last time." Danny smiled. "The theme from love island and remember to pace your rhythm."  
"Yes miss" I nodded my head and began playing, the tune became recognisable instantly, the lightly played song coming instantly to the piano. The beautiful notes mingled among the notes of the air with serenity and tranquillity. Two things I didn't often feel within myself.

I felt so safe when I was playing music like this, each key and note was correct, something about making beautiful music just made me feel at peace. It was straight forward, press the right key and receive the right sound in response... something that even I could do right.

However.

It was only when someone else came into the room I realised I had finished the song, "Wow that was beautiful" said a voice and I looked shocked, then again even the professors looked shocked, the boy smiled as he walked in confidently, leaning faintly on the wall once he had and smiling down at me with perfect white teeth and deep emerald eyes. He had a mess of curly crimson hair... Probably just about the same height as me. He was thin but athletically built,His arms were slightly toned under a orange winter jacket which had the sleeves rolled back up over his arms. He wore a deep green shirt underneath which matched the jewel colour of his eyes. Then like me he wore some black jeans, though mine were leather and his were denim, and some regular old dark trainers.

I rose an eyebrow and let a small blush move across my cheeks at the compliment but kept a calm poker face all the same. "Oh... uh thanks."

Somewhere in my mind, some part of me screamed for me to recognise that he was the first other sixteen year old that I had seen in this school other than me!

"May I?" He smiled and pointed to the spot next to me.  
"Oh... uh... yeah sure." I nodded, not noticing how Danny and Thomas behind me were grinning to each other knowingly.

What I couldn't recognise was the fact that as the boy sat down, something inside me burned with the inferno of a supernova and the suction of a black hole as I was finding my self, subtly moving close as the boy eventually just rose an eyebrow and pulled me closer from the edge of my seat so that I could read the book of notes in front of me. "Hey, I haven't got a cold." He chuckled and gave that dazzling smile once again. "My name is Kyle Broffloski."  
"Stan Marsh." I returned with a curt nod, trying to avoid that sparkling gaze. "How come I have never seen you around school before?" He wondered. "Honestly, it's been driving me mad, I thought I would find another person who's the same age as me!" He joked. "Honestly, I was getting tired of thirteen year old's and listening to their jokes."  
"Trust me, most sixteen year old's aren't that much better at conversation. Least of all me." I muttered the last part but he just frowned slightly and tilted his head.  
"Why's that?" He asked softly and placed a hand on my back.

Had it been with any other person, I would have shrugged him off, I would have ignored him and walked away, but when he placed his hand on my back... it felt as though something inside of me was awakening. Like some set of hidden nerves had sparked and ignited under his touch. "Because not a lot of people think I'm a dead weight socially because I have depression."

_What. The. Fuck. _I frowned deeply, finding no logical reason for the fact why I had just so openly told him that. Why the heck had I told some boy I just met, the secret that I had kept guarded for the last six years!

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Kyle shrugged and patted my back. "I admire that you have it and still do this." He nodded his head towards the piano. "It's inspiring that you don't let it rule your life."  
"Oh... uh... thanks?" I said, not really sure how to take that compliment from him.

I blinked out for a minute as I stared into Kyle's eyes and he held my gaze. Keeping his hand lightly on my back. "Oh they so are the duo." I heard Danny whisper excitedly. "Only a duo click like that!" She squealed excitedly to Thomas who hushed her softly.

Kyle rose an eyebrow in their direction but shook his head and turned back to look in my eyes once again, gently moving his thumb across my spine. "So, how long have you been playing for?"

I had been about to answer, but I never got to.

The sound of distant screams exploded from inside the school as a chorus of roars became the back track to the world around us.

This is how everything began to end.


	2. A monster by any other name

**Hi everyone. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Have a nice day/night wherever you are! ****Warning: **story contains BoyxBoy (don't like, then don't read), swearing, scenes of extreme violence and ratings may be turned up at a later time. Thank you for all the reviews, it means a lot. Sorry about how long it took to update this story. I promise I will be paying more focus and attention to it.****

* * *

Stan's slowly found himself trembling slightly as both he and this other boy were froze at the sound of this horrific, pummelling screaming. Like that of rain on windows in the autumn morning. But the screams were unlike that mightily of a banshee's with no recognition. One mingling upon the hundreds that hit an octave and tone no human one could. Writhing and pitch that Stan found his hands clamping down over his own ears to try and mask himself from it. If it could it felt as though every nerve of his body was set suddenly alight in a inferno of agony.

His heart began to pummel itself against his ribs as his breathing became a sharp and long drawn intake. His eyes slamming shut as to, in some attempt, to try and block it all out. To shut his senses down to what ever cause of pain and sound like attack, but it didn't! The sound kept coming at him, over and over! Never stopping, agonisingly keeping going till he was a writhing mess on the floor, clasping his hands over his ears and head for dear life.

It was only Kyle's hand curled into his own that gave him courage not to turn and run away as fast as possible.

The feeling of this boy next to him. The boy he had barely known now, for what? Five minutes? Already this boy was sending a fire igniting inside of him. A burning ache inside of his bones which he absolutely couldn't ignore. It wasn't like the full blast inferno of agony which had been centred over his nerve system like the scream had been, but this was something, slower, something stranger.

More intimate somehow.

Where his finger tips touched, the fire began to bristle slightly. His grip becoming more certain and tighter around Kyle's as he felt something surge through him. It was like riding of a complete explosion and high of adrenaline! Suddenly his vision was focused as his eyes pried themselves open to see Kyle's worried gaze locked back at him.

Kyle's face was a strange mixture of calm certainty and subdued terror. A mingle of confidence burned through his eyes while there was a new depth of shock which hadn't been in those emerald beauties before. Both found as hard as they may had tried at that moment, they couldn't shift their gazes from each other. Physically they couldn't as something charged and sparked between their fingers invisibly, like electricity!

Not that Stan minded, only it sounded like there was a massacre going on just outside the door!

His muscles over his body twisted painfully at first before they began to relax and fill with the warmth. It felt like he was floating on air! Like all of a sudden he weighed absolutely nothing. He swore that he could have leapt to the ceiling and grabbed onto one of the hanging lights without any trouble. Strangely there was a good amount of certainty behind that claim right then and there in his head.

"Hey, can you hear me!"  
"Wh-What?"

Stan blinked a couple of times finding that he had lost himself into a daze of the strange senses which were broadcasting themselves from his body. He could still feel a painful wrench coming from inside him though, making him feel like he wanted to double over and crush himself into small pieces. Like he wanted to constrict himself into a smaller size.

Kyle looked over the boy a little cautiously, but with a deep sense of internal concern. "I said; are you okay! We have to go and see what's going on! The kids will be freaking out! We have to go and help them!" His red curls flickered slightly from under his hat and Stan found that he had to stare just a bit longer. The crushing inside of his stomach compelling him a lot more as from his crouched position, as he wanted to crash into himself all the more.

The red head bit his lip for a moment, hearing a fresh wave of shrieks and screams exploding out as something smashed violently onto the door of the room.

Then he drastically just paled and froze on the spot. "What the hell was-"

Immediately he slammed his hand down onto Stan's mouth and stared at him pleadingly with all his might. _'Don't speak! For the love of god above, please, don't speak!' _He poured every ounce of warning into the look and watched as Stan gave a small nod, biting down onto his lip, his tooth slightly grazing Kyle's palm for a moment.

The red head couldn't understand it himself.

Right now his hearing, his sight, everything around him. It felt so incredibly heightened. His eyes caught the smallest movement of trees, flower, falling flakes of snow! It was ridiculous! He hardly had any good reflexes, he barely even paid attention most of the time, except when he forced himself to in certain situations. But right now, he swore he could have tracked the flight of a fly in slow motion! Everything around him, the sound of blood in his ears. The roar of his heartbeat calling out to him. The slight and ever so movements that he himself made whenever he-

He had to stop himself from screaming out when a hand came down on his shoulder.

His head snapped around, his body quickly prepared to cover Stan at a moment's notice had he needed to. _Strange... _Part of him thought to himself at the branded notion of protection and devotion which suddenly and so promptly was making itself known.

But crouched above him was one of the teachers... what had their name been? Tommy? Thomas? Something like that. But right now, the man had his eyes locked on the door, out the corner of his vision he kept glancing at Kyle and Stan with a notion and thrill of fear. He looked towards Stan how a father may look at a son. The same way that Kyle's father had looked at him when he had first found out he was coming to this school.

The teacher's face was grim and pale. His mouth was pressed into a tight line and his eyes were hard set with determination. He kept one hand at his side in a protective crescent curve around the boys. His hair was shining ever so faintly but there was something knew set about his body language. Completely ready to spring at a moment's notice to cause destruction. Like Kyle had seen many times when studying the behaviour of a Lion about to tackle it's prey. "Danny, we have no choice!" He hissed under his breath, the barest amount of the sound escaping into the air as the pounding at the door grew louder with slight pauses between.

The woman had crept in front of the boys, her eyes closed in concentration as she seemed intently locked on something, giving it no less then her complete and full motivated attention. Her hair cascaded around like she was caught in a sudden breeze, the harsh force of the wind around her seemed invisible. The windows were all closed and yet somehow this storm force like movements was hitting her. "What is she trying to do." Stan pleaded silently, staring up with uncertain and fearful eyes at the teacher he had known so well and long in his time here at the school.

Thomas bit his lip. "She needs to focus, she needs to listen." Was the only response which he was given as a bellowing roar shook the room from outside, the pounding on the door growing quiet for a second.

Kyle watched her, studying the way that she seemed to not only focusing onto the outside of the room, but onto herself as well in many ways. _What is it... What is going on out there. _His heightened eyes traced the fragments of falling wood which had cracked and broken away from the impacts of what ever was going on outside.

He watched her for a moment curiously and looked at the door. _I wonder if... _He began to formulate in his mind, a possibility. If his other senses were heightened, like his eyes and nerves... then maybe.

Experimentally he closed his eyes and dared to let his mind wonder through the darkness which was presented to him. Not noticing how Thomas or Stan began to stare at him incredulously and with a doubting curiosity.

In the blackness he found that he could hear something, more definitely now. It was soft, unable to find a definitive example to refer it to, Kyle dived deeper into the sense. Almost separating himself from the room completely, separating himself from the warm wave of tingles which were coursing through his body at Stan's touch.

He could hear it now!

The far off sounds of screams were still there. Hell, they could have been directly next to him for what it sounded like. It was so strange... he could tell just how far away they really were, probably halfway across the other side of the school campus and yet he could still hear them. He had to keep his excitement down, it was disorientating for him to focus on too many things at once like this. It felt like everything was already beginning to slip from his grasp, his head pounding violently as though he taken a harsh punch. _Need to be careful. Focus. _He massaged the spot between his brows quickly and tightened his closed eyes though it did nothing.

He drew the sense back to the room around him. He could hear Stan's breath coming out in small short bursts, smooth and yet there still being a slight frantic note which he was able to identify. He let his finger gently move in a caress over the boy's cheek as a sign to try and comfort him, but it barely lasted a second as something knew filled Kyle's ears.

A gruff huffing sound. Like the sound a bear would make. It was heavy, dark and certainly anything sounding but friendly.

A slight and low growl confirmed that to him as the sound of dragging along the wooden doors began to draw his sense more carefully. _What is it? A bear? Some kind of wild animal which has made it's way into the school?! _He listened a bit closer as another deep gruff heaving came out of the thing. _What the hell could that-  
"RAGGGGHHH."_

Kyle lurched back and his eyes flew open as he slammed his hands down over his ears. Even with that though, it felt as though a explosion from two grenades had just gone off next to his ears. His eyes went wide with fear and the breath caught in his mouth, the intense and sheer amount of the sound ripped through him, mind, soul and body. It was hideous! The most shrill shriek, combined with the most animalistic roar. It was like a dagger stabbing slowly into his head. "Kyle?!"

Now it was Stan's turn to clamp a hand over Kyle's mouth to stop the boy from screaming, but it was too late.

What ever that... unearthly thing outside was, it was now smashing more ferociously against the wood. "No point in trying to hide we're here now!" Danny barked, glaring towards the door. She reached down and tore away the length of her dress so that her knees and thin legs were free to move more. Her eyes grew cold and harsher as she threw one arm out to the side. Her teeth set hard and in a gritted state. Her gaze now an intense and hateful glare. "Thomas we have no choice!"

It was clear just how unhappy she was about having to do this, but Thomas still kept himself in front of the boys. His arm threw out to the side as though he could take on whatever beast was out there by himself. "We can't! It's against the law, this early on to show them! You know the law as well as I do!"  
"And you know that _they're _not supposed to be able to get passed the wards! The fact that they have shows that something is really fucked up!" Danny snapped, her whole body language was tensed, she looked ready to bolt in a second but at the same time, her whole set was showed to be unmoving away from the boys.

Thomas lingered uncertainly as now the door began to buckle. His glare set deeply. His own growling seemed to escape from his throat at the situation they were in.

Stan was still trying to bring Kyle back to his senses who seemed to have gone into shock, the red head was just staring at the door, horrified beyond all sense. Stan was whispering words of comfort, trying to do anything to get Kyle's attention back, trying to get his focus.

Danny eventually however lost is as a long talon like hand smashed through the wood. Fingers like icicles flexed through the air, pointed like the threat of winter, but yet tainted and coated with deep tones of crimson which carried a thick and sickly metallic scent with it

Fresh blood.

"WE HAVE NO CHOICE!" Danny screamed staring at Thomas with a pleading worry. "We have to! The kids! Most partners are off for leave since it's Christmas break!"

That roar hit the room once again and Thomas ducked his head lower.

The door flew off it's hinges revealing a slurred and dripping set of crimson fangs.

"Fine!"

Stan and Kyle finally both looked back up as the darkness and horror washed through their souls.

In front of them was a beast, not unlike that of a spider... in shape at least.

With eight giant large legs which ended with claws instead of the sharp stump which Stan might have expected. A line of metal spikes stuck out across the various legs, each coated and dripping blood. The torso was human like, but stretched incredibly thin and hunched forward, the flesh colour of the entire thing was like a sick person with the plague. The face was hidden behind what looked like a imposed mask of a twisted clown, which had been stitched down onto the freshly torn and branded skin, though still bits of blood and flesh hung onto the corners of it. It's thin arms carried a great number of barbs along it's thin twig like figure, yet, those icicle like fingers looked ready to stab and impale a hell of a lot more.

It was as though horror and nightmares had come together and become this thing in front of them.

But now it lunged.

Kyle and Stan screamed out at the same time as Thomas leapt through the air crying out with Danny, "SOUL RESONANCE!"

Both boys watched as for a moment everything slowed down, staring intently and with horror as their teachers looked like they were about to be torn apart by this inhuman beast.

But then Thomas began to glisten and shined intensely. For a moment his whole body sleeking with golden light, his features fading immediately till only his outlined remained, filled with this precious light. His body began to narrow impossibly, becoming thinner and thinner, soon it was small enough that Danny closed her hand around it, sending glistening sparks of electricity around the room, her eyes widening as out of the light, it became clearer that she was holding an enormous war hammer. The head piece of the thing was solid gold metal which looked reinforced with something like steel. It was was too big to be a normal style of war hammer! The length of the handle was still thin, but both just stared as the sparks of electricity ran along the length of it. _"CHAOS HAMMER!" _Both of their voices screamed.

The tendrils of electricity turned blood red, sparking more violently and frequently, so that in the mere seconds that the monster had lunged, it went face first into an almighty and unexpected swing from Danny as the hammer hit it's target.

Skin and flesh began to tear away as the two forced collided. Danny had launched herself up into the air slightly as she had swung the now glowing red hammer around, but the monster's body was now limp, it's neck having snapped loudly and the last strands of flesh pulling away as they tore like paper.

The decapitation being completed as the head rolled to the floor and melted, leaving only a floating crimson circle behind with a small quirk of a tail, patched of something you would see, like in magma, painted the outside of the floating shell of the orb.

Danny panted heavily for breath, now having dark bags painted under her eyes, his skin taking a darker shade, she looked exhausted! Almost as though she hadn't slept in a month! Her eyes were painted with complete exhaustion and her arms fell limp at her side, her knee gave out but she was caught easily as the giant war hammer in her hands turned slowly back a worried looking Thomas. Their eyes connected quickly and he eased her down to the ground gently. "Whoa, easy there. Soul resonance always used to take it heavily out of you, and that was when you had been fully trained and still in great shape when you were younger!"  
"A-Are you calling me out of shape a-and old?" She spat, though a twinkle in her eyes behind her glare showed she was only being playful.  
"You just-"

Both turned their heads quickly to look back at the two gaping mouth boys.

Stan was stumbling with his words as his eyes locked onto the strange large orb shape which was left behind from whatever had happened to the creature. His tongue licked over his lip slightly though he wasn't sure why. "You turned into a hammer- then the lightning- that thing- it-" He gave up with his stumbling and settled for copying Kyle in the fact that they were both just sat there in shock, staring incredulously.

Thomas looked back at Danny and gritted his teeth. "I don't suppose you're going to tell me that we were lucky and that was the only Kishin here and that the others are perfectly safe?" He stated looking at his parter who was still regaining her breath. His own muscles were burning like he had been boiled over a hot and painful flame, but it would do no good to show just how tired he himself was.  
"No. There's at least three more out there." Danny whispered, her eyes glazed over. "I can feel it in my gut."  
"fourteen years of being a death scythe and that god damn gut of yours has never been wrong before." He growled. "Al'right kids, gather around. It's time." Thomas growled.  
"T-Time for what?!" Stan exclaimed.  
"Why. Time for your initiation into the next level of school." He stated with a faint sparkle in his eyes. "Kishin Killing 101, how to kill one." he smirked deeply.


End file.
